


revelations | haikyuu

by andromedaes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fukurodani - Freeform, Karasuno, Manga & Anime, Multi, Nekoma, Post-Apocalypse, Reader-Insert, Romance, Science Fiction, Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedaes/pseuds/andromedaes
Summary: corruption had become a roaring inferno and enveloped the world in its suffering heat, disintegrating its façades of security into the reality of danger





	revelations | haikyuu

A muffled scream pierced the air somewhere near and was then followed by what sounded like an explosion and a darkness from a power outage. The sudden disturbance in the once-deafening silence of isolation sent adrenaline spiking through the girl's veins and caused her to go into a state of alert.

Despite the dimness where the only light came from the tiny bulb installed for emergencies near the door, the walls behind the shield of glass - which she considered as more synonymous with the bars of a prison cell - that had previously been a light metallic gray were easily distinguished to be tainted a dark crimson with splatters of blood.

Both the girl's heart rate and breathing rate increased as confusion and fear took ahold of her mind.

There was pretty much nothing in the bare room - not even the bed which was screwed into the floor - that would help her break through the tough glass window. She would have been able to simply leave through the door had it not been locked from the outside like it usually was.

She heard more muffled noises of violence occurring outside and she retreated to the far corner of the room where her bed was; away from the door and window in case someone or something who might be the enemy broke in.

A moving figure passed by the vast glass pane, not running from whatever it was out there, but slowly, as if searching for something.

The girl froze, unsure of whether or not she should alert whoever it was that she was in here and needed help to get out. A couple possibilities entered her mind: if it was indeed someone she knew, she could but if otherwise, she couldn't for fear of being attacked, or she could just fight her way past.

Before the girl could even make a move, it seemed whoever it was spotted her in there cause the next moment, the tempered glass shattered into thousands of tiny shards.

The dark silhouette of a male leaped inside carefully so as to not injure himself on the jagged edges of glass that stuck out from the frame and spotted the girl who sat huddled on the bed looking up at him with wide, fearful eyes.

The fear quickly dissipated, however, as recognition soon lit inside both of their gazes, having seen each other in the training rooms but had never actually spoken to each other much.

"You need to get out of here." He said, urgency clear in the tone of his voice. "If you stay, you'll be killed."

Her head nodded rapidly in understanding as she scrambled to rise from her perch to follow him.

"Wh-what's happening out there?" She asked him as he grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her with him as they ran down the hall where the lights weakly flickered every now and then. His head turned from side to side slightly every few seconds to keep an eye out for any potential dangers.

Of course, she wanted to escape from this facility but this wasn't how she had imagined it would be like. Pained screams, ear-shattering gunshots, and other woeful cries echoed from distant corridors, some sounding closer than others and caused her flinch despondently in response.

"I'll tell you later." He grunted as he roughly shoved aside a limping woman in a dirtied white lab coat who did absolutely nothing to stop them.

A door ahead to their right was slightly ajar and despite the boy's warning of "Don't look," the girl's curiosity forced her to turn her gaze inside before quickly averting her eyes as soon as they had landed on the scene inside.

Even though it had only been a quick glimpse, the gruesome image would forever be engraved into her memory.

She felt something shatter within her when she saw the bloodied and battered bodies that laid in heaps on the floor, some of whom she had known while others she didn't.

"What-"

The boy hushed her, only urging her to continue running. "Not now."

They passed by countless rooms containing similar sights and the only thing that kept her from collapsing to the floor in shock was the firm, but reassuring, grip on her hand.

After a while, they finally broke free of the building's confines but they didn't stop there. They continued on into the cover of the dark trees until the boy finally slowed to a walk with the girl following suit.

For a moment, all was quiet except for their ragged breathing.

"Wh-what about the others?" The girl panted, feeling the adrenaline rush fade away with the slowing of her heartbeat and the exhaustion seeping into her body. "A-and-"

Her heart throbbed with painful sorrow at the thought of her friends not being able to make it out.

"Before we split up, my group and I agreed to meet at the place mentioned when we planned an escape." He said, ducking under a low hanging branch and holding it up for her after he had passed through. "I think you were there for that."

She nodded in acknowledgement of the memory. "I didn't know that plan was supposed to be in effect today."

"It wasn't."

Her brain was struggling in an attempt of trying to take in all of this new information because she was still basking in disbelief at the fact that she was _finally free_. After years at the hands of abuse and torturous tests, all done in the name of "science," she was finally free of it all.

The crunching of pebbles beneath her feet stopped and she heard the remnants of screams quietly echo in her ears even though they were already far from where they had just escaped from. "If this - whatever this is - wasn't us, then who was it?"

He shrugged with a shake of his head and motioned for her to continue moving. "Come. We've got to get to the location before we're spotted. Military was probably alerted long ago."

"I hope it's safe." She muttered, her skin prickling with hyper awareness at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Safe?" The boy scoffed at the word. It held great significance but its existence was close to nothing. "Have you seen the news lately? The world isn't a safe place anymore."

"Well, it's better than that hell they call a research facility." She sent a pebble flying with an angry kick of her foot.

"You have a point there." He chuckled in an attempt to lighten the tension as his dark eyes scanned the area around them. "I think we're close. It's much different than seeing it on a map but I think I can manage."

"Are you sure?" She teased.

He gave her a genuine smile. "Yes. Now come on. We've got to find the others."

**Author's Note:**

> also available on my quotev (lacunaes) and wattpad (andromedae-)


End file.
